A computing device typically runs one instance of an operating system that has access to the hardware resources of the computing device. However, a technique known as virtualization permits a computing device to run a number of instances of operating systems. In virtualization, the computing device instantiates a number of such virtual machines, and each virtual machine runs its own instance of an operating system.